


The Orc Chronicles

by Drazdor



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Bloodplay, Dragons, Dwarves, Multi, Orc Culture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shamanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazdor/pseuds/Drazdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of life for Geingus Bonecrusher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orc Chronicles

Deep in the land of Tragash, an Orc camp is gathering around a hut curiously listening to the screams from within. The animals around the camp are on edge as the screams seem unnatural for Orc’s. A dark Orc dressed in bone and tattered leathers walks towards the hut holding his talisman in his left hand and a staff of bone in his right. As he enters the hut he gives a sharp look to the others and they all return to there business.  
The Shaman looks at the female screaming then to her mate. In a soft but very raspy voice the Shaman says “Hold her down, I will have to assist her.”

The male nods his head and holds her down tight as the Shaman begins to chant. His hands slowly approach the females vagina and just as he touches her his eyes go red. He reaches in with no concern to the females comfort and starts to pull, his hands keep slipping however and in frustration he pulls harder. The female stares at both males in pure hatred as is such amongst Orc women when they give birth. The child screams his first breath in the cruel world it was born in.  
The Shaman stares at the woman before pointing at her in accusation. His voice rose loudly but still very harsh, “BITCH!, you have been unfaithful!”.

The female immediately begins to protest the shaman but it was too late. Her mate in one swift motion had punched her in the head knocking her out unconscious. He looked quickly at the child the Shaman was holding and he could see first his skin was like a shiny black onyx. His tusks were perfect for an Orc but his teeth were all razor sharp. His eyes were just as black as his skin and seemed to show pure evil. “Who did she fuck? A damn dragon?” The male Orc sputtered in disbelief.  
The Shaman did not respond to him instead called to the guards outside. “Take her to the pit.” Two large Orcs outfitted in pieced together chain and leather armor walked in and grabbed the female by the arms and legs. Once in the middle of the camp they tossed her into a pit that is 20ft in diameter and 15ft deep. There are weapons laying all over the bottom as well as bones.

The females mate walks out to the pit and stares at her. “When she wakes, she will learn the wrath of the Bonecrusher clan!” As he roars his intent the female begins to stir and look up. She knows instantly where she is and grabs a sword laying next to her.  
“I was always faithful to you Lo’ka Bonecrusher! I Tali would never have dishonored you! If you feel I have then just try and kill me!” She throws the sword at Lo’ka and drives it straight into his left shoulder blade.

Lo’ka removes the sword as he jumps down into the pit. Once he landed he said nothing but licked his own blood from the blade. Tali attempted to grab another weapon but the infamous Orc warrior Lo’ka was too fast. The blade sliced effortless through her neck causing a delay before her head fell to the ground. Lo’ka picker her head up and raised it to the cheering crowd. “Never again will I be dishonored! I am your CHIEF!” With his words the crowd began to chant “Lo’ka”.

Lo’ka climbed out of the pit and grabbed his son. Looking at him like some kind of insect before the Shaman spoke out to the crowd. “He is a half breed. He is not the same as us. You will make sure he earns the Bonechewer name.”

Lo’ka smiled as he raised the child in the air. “He will be known as Geingus. If he is to be my son he will prove it. No milk or shelter for three days. If he survives I will raise him.” Lo’ka then placed the child into the bottom of the pit on top of his mothers headless body.

Three days went by and there was never a sound heard from the pit. The Shaman called the camp to witness the child. No one for those three days even looked into the pit until now. Lo’ka smiled as he looked into the pit then for the first time in his life his eyes showed a fraction of fear. The child was alive and Tali’s body was half eaten. In fact the child was still gnawing on her as they all looked. Lo’ka regained his composure swiftly before climbing down and picking the child up and raising him over his head. In a loud roar that shook the hills the camp was next to he roared “This is my son! This is GEINGUS BONECRUSHER!”

Geingus developed quicker than other Orc children. His intelligence was unmatched by anyone in the clan. However his strength was not weakened at all, which was a good thing considering the amount of abuse he received. In Orcish society birth does not dictate status. Your skill in fighting does. All the clan was expected to harass and abuse him whenever possible. This was worse for Geingus due to he was a half breed. No mater the blood if you are not pure Orc you are not worthy of anything. However you are still above a slave due to you have Orc blood.

By the time Geingus hit puberty the clan had joined a permanent settlement of Orcs called O’kash’la. Eight clans now lived in this Orcish city and fighting for dominance was always an issue, especially with the teens. Geingus being the only one of age for Bonecrusher a lot of weight was put on him in tournament. The tournament is a way for the clans to prove dominace with their children. All Orcs of age must attend. It is held every four years and the ages range from 15 to 19. The winner is proclaimed typically by putting each one against another until a final fight is obtained. This process takes two weeks usually. The fights are won by either causing your opponent to submit (which you then get to take as one of your mates or slave) or kill them.  
Geingus is the youngest ever entered however at age 13. Instead of one on one which was customary for Orc teenagers, they did all versus Geingus. The elders hated him and wanted him dead for his impure blood. The tournament would continue as normal once Geingus was killed. Geingus spent six months preparing for the tournament. He knew that if he won he would be left alone as a half breed and finally be accepted.

The day of the tournament Geingus stood in his room as his new mother dressed him for combat. The rules were simple when it came to armor. There was none. Instead it was a loin cloth (including girls breasts are not sexual in Orc society) and war paint. The colors and runes painted on each contestant were special to that clan and person. The Bonecrusher colors were: grey representing the bone, and red representing the blood of their ancestors. Geingus also had black runes painted on him representing his black skin. By this time he had been deemed Geingus the Onyx Orc. His weapon of choice just so happened to be one the other Orcs of his age could not wield yet, the infamous double ended Orc axe. His was passed down from father to son for the last 600 years. The metal was made of black steel (a steel only the Bonecrusher learned to make from the Dwarves)and the shaft was the bone of a Red dragon. The axe was named Tramil after the dragon whoes bone and hide were used to make it.  
After the war paint was put on Geingus just smiled at his step mother before looking at his father saying “The pathetic pussies are only putting me up against twenty-one children! I would rather fight a hundred seasoned warriors and prove the name Geingus Bonecrusher is to be feared!” His father began to laugh as he walked with his son to the tournament gates.

Everyone was dressed in there finest clothes and surprisingly enough it was better that some Human nobles. The crowd was cheering while the Shamans of each clan walked blessing the arena. The current city leader Cro’kan’ti was one of the biggest meanest female Orcs to ever walk the earth. She was bright green skinned and snaggle toothed. She had more muscles than most men and loved to show it. She stood up at a podium and began her announcement. “Orcs of O’kash’la! Today is the begining of the famous Tournament! In the next two weeks you will see your brave fight it out and one clan will rise to the top and claim leadership for the next four years. I Cro’kan’ti Forestwalker have a special reward today however. The one that brings me Geingus Bonecrusher’s head will not only fight in the championship round only but will gain the entire Bonecrusher clan as slaves! LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!” With that all the Shaman slam there stave's into the ground causing the gates of the arena to open.  
The Arena is a quarter of a mile in diameter and riddles with obstacles. Some of the obstacles are boulders, wild animals chained to the ground, walls, and even a mini maze. The terrain is all dirt and rock nothing soft.  
The contestants all walk onto the grounds and cheer at there clans with one exception. Geingus looks to the other clans and bellows loudly “To all the cowards in the arena seats today! I Geingus Bonecrusher will feast on your children's bones tonight. You will weep when you see how I defile their bodies. I will win this tournament TODAY!” With that Geingus rushes towords the nearest Orc who happened to be the eldest and with one movement split his head with his axe. The dead Orc fell to the ground in a heap as the crowd went silent except for the Bonecrushers who where louder than ever. 

The other twenty teenage Orcs all began to take defensive stances and one by one they rushed. Within the first hour 15 had died quickly. The last five however Geingus seemed to be toying with. He would run in and out of obstacles and occasionally kill one of the beasts that were chained for no reason other than they wouldn’t shut up. The next four all died within three hours of each other. The final two standing were Geingus and Li’ka’na Forestwalker the city leaders daughter. For three days the two played cat and mouse. She was considered already to be the winner of the tournament which is why Geingus saved her for last. When they would fight they traded blows of cutting each other in several spots.  
Geingus finally growing tired of the foreplay so to speak charged out to the center of the arena. “I Geingus Bonecrusher,” he roared “Will mate with Li’ka’na Forestwalker!” Cro’kan’ti screamed at him and entered the arena. She began to charge Geingus with all her might. Most men would cower at her power as the earth would shake with every footstep. Geingus blocked her first swing with one side of his axe then swooped it below and removed her right foot and sent her flailing backwards. He grabbed a chain from a dead tiger and bound Cro’kan’ti up. He leaned in close to her and whispered “You will watch as I finish your daughter and your clan.” 

The fight continued now with Geingus wiping Cro’kan’ti’s blood on his face. Li’ka’na finally found the rage she was looking for and charged in. She was a worthy opponent in Geingus’s eyes for every blow he dealt to her she dealt one back. Difference was Geingus’s skin had natural scale armor. The scales were very fine like that of a snakes so they were not noticeable but were hard as the dragon scales his blood came from. He finally got in a good shot to neck that almost cut her wind pipe but it was enough to shoot fear into her and give him his chance to strike. He immediately pounced her shoving her to the ground. He ripped his loin cloth off and hers and used them to tie her hands together. The crowd just stood there in complete shock including his father.  
Geingus dragged Li’ka’na over to her mother and made her kneel in front of her. Cro’kan’ti began to struggle as best she could to get to Geingus but was unable to. Geingus began to turn towords Li’ka’na with his foot in position to round house her as he saw her spit in her mothers face. “I hope he destroys all of our clan mother. He is more warrior than a hundred pure bloods.” Geingus froze in his tracks and jaw dropped. Then he smiled brightly as he reversed his step and donkey kicked Cro’kan’ti in the face. 

You Li’ka’na say the word and I will end her. You decide the fate of this pathetic excuse for an Orc.”

Li’ka’na spit up a little blood and grinned. “Let her live in the shame you had to, Geingus Bonecrusher.”

Geingus laughed at the though and began to place Cro’kan’ti in a head lock. Li’ka’na began to grab a large rock and bash Cro’kan’ti in the mouth several times knocking out her tusks. She then handed them to Geingus and said softly, “Kill me or take me as your mate, it is your choice Geingus but, I will not live past this night.” 

With a thunderous roar Geingus spoke to the arena “I choose a mate. Ki’ka’na is now a Bonecrusher.” He then proceeded to consummate his marriage to her in front of everyone as they all cheered and watched. Cro’kan’ti still struggling stared with hate at the two in front of her. 

That night Ki’ka’na did not die of her injuries. Instead she was healed by the Shamman and sent to be with Geingus. During the celebration following the tournamen Geingus’s fatehr Lo’ka was awarded his title of city leader. As such his first order was to erect a statue of Geingus.

For the next ten years Ki’ka’na and Geingus lived happily and with honor. They raised a daughter and son in the ways of a Bonecrusher. They both displayed features of the dragon blood line but not so much they were treated differently.  
One night Ki’ka’na awoke to a strange sound. She pulled out her sword and poked Geingus with it. “Geingus, I hear heavy footsteps outside the city walls, but not that of Human or Orc.” The Forestwalker clan blood line were famous for there tracking abilities.

Geingus shot up and grabbed his axe. Still naked he ran outside and began waking the city with a special call they devised. The call sounded like that of a wild boar rooting in the mud. Boars were not native to this area so the sound would be perfect for them but normal to all outsiders. Just as most everyone had woken up a giant fireball in the sky came crushing down on the temple of the city. “DWARVES!” cried Geingus as he charged the main gate. The gates flew open due to the Dwarves using some kind of machine that used steam pistons to break it down. The short fully armored men came flooding in. Geingus fought off as many as he could while the others came to assist. They were able to get the gates reclosed and reinforced after a few hours. The Dwarves however continued the areal assault on the city. Li’ka’na and the children were there beside Geingus all fighting as a family. Geingus saw through a hole in the gate that a new machine was approaching. Geingus screamed at his family to run but was too late, the machine punctured a hole into the wall of the city and a second wave of Dwarves rushed in. First thing they did was kill Li’ka’na and the children which sent Geingus into a blood rage he never felt before. He took a deep breath and went to roar out his battle cry but no words came out, instead he actually roared and a rancid liquid came out of his mouth and sprayed the oncoming Dwarves.

The Dwarves hit by the strange liquid fell to the ground screaming in terror. Their faces were all melting as was the armor the liquid touched. Geingus took the oportunity to start fighting again. After a few more hours the Dwarves retreated and what was left of the city cheered.

For two months the city rebuilt and Geingus buried his family. He morned for them in the only way he knew how, taking there chest bones grinding them up then placing the dust into a vial of their blood. The took smaller portions of the concoctions and created an amulet with them.

One night Lo’ka came to visit Geingus only to find he was packing. “Son where are you going?”

“To see the world father. I do not seek vengeance for it is our ways. The Dwarves fought honorably and my family had a good death. Your grandson killed four before falling and your granddaughter fifteen. But I have nothing left father. My love was for Li’ka’na and with her it will remain. I will now find a new purpose in this world.”

“Son you made me proud, you make your clan proud. I will tend to the city, you go and remind the world of the Bonecrusher name. I do however have this one request. I have always treated you as my son even though you are not of my blood. Unlike others you earned your name, now I beg you to finalize it and destroy the one that dishonored that name. Kill your blood father.”

“I will wear his head as a helm father.” With that Geingus grasped the forearm of his father and squeezed tight. A small tug of war took place before he turned out the door. He wore a dark cloak covering his head. His armor was simple leather with a few Dwarven skulls hanging from his belt, nineteen to be exact. He walked into the distance and never looked back.


End file.
